yellow papper with bear
by yoohae shaex
Summary: Aku Xi Lu Han, Aku namja pelajar kelas 3 SMA. Sepulang sekolah aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikanku. kulihat ada sebuah kertas kuning. aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, namun aku tidak juga mendapati siapa penulis surat dan pengintai misterius itu. HunHan fanfiction. EXO fanfiction. One Shout


**yellow papper with bear**

_Ye , Ini sebenarnya tugas sekolah author. Cuma author ganti jadi HUNHAN #mianhae ^bagi yang udah pernah baca, tapi dengan main cast lain. _

_ Ok... Author Harap kalian suka . _

**This just HUNHAN COUPLE **

**WARNING : THIS BOY X BOY**

**You don't like? Don't read.  
.**

**I have tell you before**

**Tapi ini gak berlebihan kok **

**Udah pas? Ayo yang buka, dibaca ya **

_#ini hanya imajinasi#  
This asli karangan author sendiri. Sumpah deh. Bulan puasa nih. HunHan milik yang diatas. Author cuma minjem HunHan di fanfiction author.  
saran : bayangin dengan bagus ye. Sambil makan snack. Kalau puasa jangan deh._  
_length :mystery may be, tragedy, friend ship, romance._  
_Rating :15+_  
_main cast: HunHan Couple and beberapa pamain tambahan_

**This One Shout.**

Hi, Aku Xi Lu Han, yah. Lebih tepatnya Luhan. Aku namja pelajar kelas 3 SMA. Banyak teman-temanku yang menilaiku sebagai seorang namja berparas cantik. Ih, Jujur saja aku itu tak suka di bilang cantik. Aku sangat manly -_-. Aku pernah memukul 10 preman yang mau merampas dompet seorang yeoja. Aku juga pernah mematahkan kursi temanku yang kelewatan becandaannya. Kau, percayakan aku itu manly?

Huft, tidak panjang lebar. Aku akan berbagi kisah yang tak lama ku alami, mungkin bagi kalian ini biasa. Tapi bagiku ini sangat berharga and luar biasa. Semoga kalian suka

Flasback on~

Sepulang sekolah aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di taman yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tepatnya di samping pohon rindang, dibawahnya terdapat bangku panjang, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca novel.

Hari ini suasana sangat cerah, aku akan pergi ke taman untuk membaca novel yang baru saja kubeli. Aku duduk di sana dengan tenang, namun pada hari ini agak sedikit berbeda, aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikanku. Sesekali aku mencoba melirik, namun tidak pernah kutemukan sosok yang memperhatikanku. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Tiba-tiba suara sms dari hpku mengagetkanku, umma menyuruhku pulang. Lalu aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30, semua pr sudah aku kerjakan. Lalu aku teringat dengan novelku. Aku memeriksa tasku, namun aku tidak menemukaannya. Aku mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menaruhnya, novel itu tertinggal di taman. Aku ingin mengambilnya, namun sudah malam, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya besok.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ketaman untuk mengambil novelku, untung saja novelku masih disana. Namun di bawah novelku, kulihat ada sebuah kertas kuning. Kertas kuning itu berisi tulisan yang sangat indah dan aku membacanya.

_Hai...  
Kamu sering sekali menghabiskan waktumu di bawah pohon ini. Di antara yang lainnya kamu yang paling aktif datang. Dan sengaja aku memperhatikanmu, karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Menurutku kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk berteman denganku. Kamu maukan jadi temanku? oh ya.. Maaf ya,kalau semalam aku membuatmu takut. aku bukan orang jahat. Satu lagi jangan takut ya untuk sering-sering baca buku di bawah pohon ini ^_^._

_Salam kenal ^_^_

Dibawahnya terdapat gambar beruang yang lucu. Sepertinya pengirim surat ini sangat pandai menggambar. Lalu aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, namun aku tidak juga mendapati siapa penulis surat dan pengintai misterius itu. Namun sekarang aku tidak takut lagi menghabiskan waktuku disini. Aku kemudian duduk di bangku panjang itu, sambil melanjutkan membaca novelku. Aku berniat untuk memancing mengintai misterius ini. Sudah 2 jam waktu berlalu, namun mengintai misterius ini tidak juga muncul. Aku meninggalkan sebuah surat disitu, yang isinya aku bersedia jadi kawannya jika dia tidak bersembunyi terus.

Keesokan harinya,aku kembali ketempat itu, dan lagi-lagi aku temukan kertas kuning yang di tindih dengan sebuah batu kecil di atas kursi panjang. Kupandangi kertas itu, kertas itu masih sama dengan yang kemarin dilengkapi oleh tulisan yang indah dan gambar beruang yang terselip dibawahnya.

_Dear..._

_Wah.. Terima kasih kamu sudah mau jadi temanku, aku sangat senang sekali. Aku kira kamu takut denganku.. tapi ternyata kamu membalas suratku. Kita akan jadi kawan selamanya^_^ Oke,besok kita bertemu di sini ya. Aku memakai topi hitam dengan jaket biru.. Kita bertemu sekitar jam 02.00_

_Sampai jumpa besok_

_S_

Kali ini suratnya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Diatas gambar beruang ada tanda tangannya, dengan lambang huruf S,sepertinya anak ini memiliki nama dengan huruf depan S dan sepertinya dia Namja. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud anak ini? Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya, aku penasaran sekali siapa dia sebenarnya.

Bel pulang akan berbunyi sekitar 10 menit lagi. Kris seongsanim, guru sejarah ini masih asik bercerita didepan kelas, memang mataku memperhatikan Kris seongsanim namun tidak dengan pikiranku. Aku sangat penasaran dengan anak itu. Lalu bel sekolah berbunyi aku segera pergi ke taman.

Setibanya di sana,aku tidak menemukan anak yang memakai topi hitam dan jaket biru itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Waktu sudah berlalu selama 20 menit, namun anak itu juga belum juga merasa sudah dipermainkan. Jangan-jangan dia hanya orang iseng yang ingin mengerjaiku. -_-.

Lalu aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dengan perasaan kesal. Namun tasku tersangkut dengan papan penunjuk yang menempel di pohon rindang tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktuku. Aku memperhatikan papan itu, papan itu berisi petunjuk bahwa aku harus mengikuti pita kuning yang melilit sepanjang pohon yang ada di taman itu. Aku mengikuti pita kuning itu, hingga membawa ku keujung taman. Namun pita kuning sepertinya mangarah keluar taman karena aku belum menemukan ujung pita kuning ini. Aku terus menyusuri jalan demi jalan dan akhirnya aku manemukan rumah pohon yang menurutku tidak begitu besar dan di situlah aku menemukan ujung pita tarsebut. Lalu di bawah rumah pohon itu ada papan petunjuk yang menyuruhku untuk naik. Aku mengikuti petunjuk itu dengan ragu. Setibanya di atas, aku menemukan seseorang memakai jaket biru dengan topi hitam.

"Wow!, Akhirnya kau menemukanku" Dia tersenyum manis.

"Oh,Hai. Kamu yang mengirimkan surat padaku?" Tanyaku agak sedikit gugup. Jujur dia sangat tampan, sepertinya namja ini lebih muda dariku. Tapi yang tidak kuterima kenapa dia lebih tinggi dariku? -_- **|thor: kurang gizi kamu tuh Luhan :P | Han: Apa Lo bilang thor? Udah diem lo, biar gw yang cerita ampe habis. Kalo lo ngomong. Gw lempar lo pake sepatu gw| thor: hahaha. Coba aja atuh akang Luhan. Biar neng dapet sepatu akang| Han: / lempar sepatu/ tertawa evil/ | thor: /masuk rumah D.O di obatin sama emaknya D.O -_- | Gak penting . errrr**

"Iya, perkenalkan. na Oh The Hun imnida, Panggil aku Thehun" Kata anak itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Thehun?" Kayaknya anak ini agak sedikit bermasalah dengan huruf S.

"any, Maksudku Thehun, Aduh aku tidak bitha ngomong "Th" Sambungnya dengan cepat.

"Hahaha, ne. Aku tau namamu Sehun. Kau menyelipkan tanda tangan dengan lambang S. Senang bertemu denganmu, na Xi Lu Han imnida. Panggil aku Luhan. Aku pelajar kelas 3 SMA, Neo?" Lalu aku menyabat tangannya,aku merasakan tangannya sangat dingin.

"aku mungkin thekarang pelajar kelath 1 THMA. Oh,ya. Silahkan duduk dulu, aku mau kebawah thebantar. Mau mengambil minuman" Dia tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku. Ada yang aneh dengannya.

Aku memperhatikan seisi ruangan rumah Sehun ,disana aku menemukan banyak sekali lukisan indah. Rumahnya sangat rapi, walaupun hanya rumah pohon. Lalu aku melihat ada foto Sehun dengan appa dan umma yang terletak di samping boneka beruang.

"Hei, apa yang hyung lihat?" Sehun datang mengagetkanku.

"Any-eo. Aigo,Sehun! tidak usah repot-repot" Jawabku.

"Gwencana hyung, aku boleh menyebutmu thebagai hyungku kan?" Jawab Sehun lalu menaruh minuman itu di atas meja.

"Ne. Tentu saja sehun. Hmm, Kamu tinggal sendirian di sini?" Tanyaku kepo.

"Ne, Orang tuaku lagi pergi keluar kota" Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Orang tuamu dan kamu tinggal di sini?" tanyaku lagi**. |thor: Han Kepo :p :P | Han: /Ambil gergaji/ | thor : Miris -_- / Lari/|** **Gak penting  
**  
"Any-eo ,aku punya rumah thatu lagi, ini cuma tempat aku bermain" Jawab Sehun dengan santainya.

Dengan sikap Sehun yang santai,aku mulai memperhatikannya. Mukanya sangat pucat,badannya juga kurus.

Lalu aku bertanya dengan pelan "Sehun-ah, kamu sakit?"

"Hyung mirip wartawan aja. Nanya teruth, gantian dong nanyanya" Sehun tersenyum lagi. **|thor: Mampus lo han :P Kepo sih Lu | han: maaf ya reader, authornya sarap. Jadi han yang nyeritain /mukul kepala author/ | thor: -_-| gak penting**

"ah. Mianhae, Sehun" Jawabku merasa bersalah.

Sehun diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba menertawakanku "hahaha, DeerLu hyung. Gak uthah tegang, kita kan baru kenal"

Aku tersipu malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hun, Tadi kau memanggilku DeerLu hyung?" Kok anak ini tau aku suka rusa.

"Ne, Itu dari tath mu, Luhan hyung. Ada mainan rutha, Kau suka dengan rutha kan hyung?" Sehun tersenyum simpul.

Aku segera melihat tasku, ya jujur saja. Rusa itu masih menggantung di situ. "Ah, Ne. Aku lupa, Aku suka rusa"

"hahaha, kau ini lucu hyung" Dia kembali menertawakanku.

"Yak! Hunnie, Kau tidak boleh menertawakan hyungmu, tidak sopan" Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Yang berhasil membuat tawanya berubah menjadi senyum lagi. Sungguh aku tak kuat melihat senyumnya. "hey, Sehunnie. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku -_-"

"hah, Itu muncul dari mulutku thendiri hyung. Mulutku ini tidak bisa ku kontrol, untuk tidak terthenyum kepadamu, hyung" Sehun tersenyum lagi -_-

"Aish, Anak ini" Aku meminum minuman yang ada di atas meja sampai habis saking frustasinya liat senyum Sehun.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sering menghabiskan waktu luangku bersama Sehun. Aku membantunya membuat gambar, membersihkan rumah pohonnya dan banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang aku lakukan bersama Sehun. Sehun adalah namja terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Terkadang aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak suka kalau aku terus menanyakan tentang penyakitnya. Jujur aku sedikit menyukai Sehun.

Suatu hari, umma mengajakku untuk liburan keluar kota selama 2 hari. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, aku khawatir dengan Sehun. Tapi aku harus ikut umma untuk bertemu appa. Yang sekarang masih di beijing. sudah 2 bulan aku belum bertemu appa. Aku memikirkan ini dengan keras dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama umma. Lagi pula aku hanya pergi selama 2 hari dan belakangan ini Sehun sudah mulai membaik kesehatannya. Aku berjanji untuk membawakannya oleh-oleh.

"Hunnie!" Kataku ragu.

"Ne, Hannie hyung. Wae-o?" Jawab Sehun yang sedang asik memetik bunga untuk kamarnya.

"Hun mianhae, Kayaknya untuk beberapa hari hyung tidak bisa bermain denganmu" Jawabku agak sedikit lesu.

"Wae-o?" Jawab Sehun penasaran dan reflek menoleh kearahku.

"Hyung mau pergi ke beijing. 2 hari saja, Bolehkan? Please!" Kataku memohon.

"Hmm..." Jawab Sehun sambil memainkan gunting bunga ditangannya.

"Ayolah! Hyung akan membawakan oleh-oleh, Hunnie mau minta apa?" Kataku memohon sekali lagi.

"Hmm... Ne, Luhan hyung. Tapi Janji ya jangan lama-lama! Bogothiposo-eo, hunnie gak minta apa-apa kok. Terserah hyung mau beliin apa" Jawab Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Nado Bogoshiposo-eo hunnie. hmm, Kalau hyung beliin kerupuk jengkol, Otthae?" Jawabku.

"Mau aja thih, tapi jangan salahkan Hunnie ya! Kalau Hunnie buang ke tong thampah" Jawab Sehun dengan ekpresi datar. -_- Dasar poker face.

"Andwe-o! cuma becanda" Kataku lalu tertawa di ikuti oleh tawa Sehun. Aku senang Sehun tidak keberatan dengan kepergianku.

"hyung, aku boleh tanya thethuatu?" Kali ini Sehun mulai serius.

"Ne. Apa saja boleh hunnie" Aku tersenyum manis.

"Apa hyung mencintaiku?" OMO "_" Sehun.

"hmmmm" Sumpah aku kaget. Ottokhae?

"Thudahlah. Aku yakin aku yang gila. Pasti hyung tidak mencintaiku" Sehun tampak kecewa.

"Any-eo Sehun-ah. Hmm.. ne, jeongmal saranghae" Aduh mati aku. Rasanya aku sekarang berada di tengah seribu bunga mawar pink.

"jinja-eo?" Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ne. Saranghae. Oh Se Hun" Aku mengucapkannya sekali lagi. Aku tak kuat lagi, Lalu aku memeluk Sehun.

Sehun sepertinya nyaman saat ku peluk "Nado, hyung. Tharanghae, thekarang kita jadi thepasang kekathih, Otthae?"

OMO. Aku dan Sehun jadi sepasang kekasih ? Aku jadi blusing nih. "Hmm.. Ne" Aku mempererat pelukanku.

2 hari kemudian...

Aku senang sekali sudah bertemu appa. aku juga sudah membelikan boneka beruang lengkap dengan sebuah buku gambar dan cat untuk Sehun. Rencananya hari ini aku akan pergi kerumah pohon Sehun, mudah-mudahan Sehun suka dengan hadiahku.

Aku pergi ke rumah pohon Sehun sambil berlari kecil, tidak sabar mau memberikan hadiah ini kepada Sehun, yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihku.

"Hunnie! Hyung pulang~~~~" Teriakku dari luar.

Tidak ada jawaban yang kudengar, lalu aku naik keatas. Aku tidak menemukan Sehun diatas. Kemana Sehun pergi? Aku memandangi sekeliling. kemudian aku menemukan sebuah kertas tergantung di depan pintu.

_DeerLu..  
hyung sekarang sudah pulang ya? Aku senang Hyung. jangan sedih ya! kalau tiba-tiba, hyung tidak menemukanku di rumahku. Cobalah tanya kepada Kim ajjushi. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah pohonku._

_Hunnie._

Apa maksud dari surat Sehun? Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Kemudian aku segera turun kebawah mencari rumah kim ajjushi dan aku menemukannya. Rumahnya tidak begitu besar, hanya dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna kuning. Aku mengetok pintu rumah kim ajjushi dengan tenang.

"Permisi!" Kataku dari luar.

Lalu keluarlah seorang ajjushi . "Iya, Kamu Luhan kan? Masuklah"

"Ne" Aku masuk kerumah ajjushi itu. "ajjushi, kau tau dimana Sehun?"

"Luhan-Shi, kumohon kau jangan panik. kemarin Sehun pingsan. untung saja ajjushi menemukannya. Dan sekarang Sehun ada di rumah sakit." Jawab ajjushi itu dengan tenang.

"Mwoo? Sehun di rumah sakit? ajjushi. Jebal antarkan aku kerumah sakit" Kataku cemas.

"Tenanglah nak! Sehun sekarang lagi di operasi. Tunggu sebentar ya, Ajjushi mau ambil jaket"

"Ne" Jawabku. Sehun, Mianhae. Aku akan segera datang. Hiks. Rasanya aku sakit sekali.

"Gajja!" Lalu aku dan ajjushi itu pergi kerumah sakit dengan mobil.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Aku merasakan suasana disana sangat kelam. Ottokhae? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lalu aku melihat seorang pasien ditutup oleh kain putih. OMO T-T . Kuharap itu bukan Sehun. Dan saat itu Kim ajjushi menghampiri pasien yang dibawa oleh 4 orang suster. Pada saat kain putih itu di buka, Hatiku hancur seketika. Dunia ini terasa kelam bagiku. Sehun-ah~

"Sehun-ah! Mianhae, Hyung tidak ada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Sehun-ah, bangunlah. Aku mencintaimu. Sehun-ah! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sehun-ah! Jawab hyung! Hiks, Hiks, hiks." Aku menangis tak kuasa melihat Sehun sudah terbujur kaku. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat air mata turun dari mata indah Sehun yang sudah tertutup.

Kim ajjushi segera menahanku. "Sudahlah Luhan! Biarkan Sehun pergi dengan tenang"

Keempat suster itu mendorong tempat tidur Sehun menjahuiku. Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat kejadian yang sangat pedih itu. Lalu Kim ajjushi mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berwarna kuning dari balik jaketnya.

"Luhan-shi, ini surat yang Sehun titipkan kepada ajjushi sebelum kepergiannya"

Aku membuka surat itu dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih.

_DeerLu..  
hyung janji ya sama Hunnie! Hyung gak boleh nangis. Hunnie tidak mau melihat hyung menangis. Kalau hyung terus menangis, Hunnie tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang.  
Gumawo Hannie sudah mau menjadi kekasihku. Saranghae DeerLu.  
Selama ini tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mendekatiku. Mereka selalu menjahuiku. Hari-hari yang kulewati menjadi tidak berarti bagiku. Hingga suatu hari, Aku mencoba pergi ketaman dan memperhatikan beberapa orang disana, hingga aku menemukan novelmu tertinggal dibawah pohon dan kemudian aku selipkan sebuah surat pertemanan di dekat novelmu, dan hasilnya kau membalas suratku. Aku sangat senang. Gumawo._

_Kau akan selalu menjadi yang nomer satu dihatiku, hyung. Jadi jangan sedih ya. ^_^_

_Selamat tinggal_

_Hunnie._

Aku menangis bertambah keras, membaca surat itu. Kim ajjushi berusaha menenangkanku dan membawaku kerumahnya. Kim ajjushi menceritakan semuanya tentang Sehun.

"Luhan-shi,Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi"

Hiks,hiks. Aku benar-benar kehilangan. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan menceritakan semua tetang Sehun padamu tapi berhentilah menangis!"

Lalu Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Ok, Ajjushi akan menceritakannya. Sehun itu, seorang anak dari pejabat terkenal. Saat itu appanya pergi ke New york. sebelum appanya pergi dia bilang ia akan membelikan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat dan beberapa barang mainan berwarna kuning" ajjushi itu meminum seteguk kopi diatas meja.

Apa? Sehun seorang anak pejabat? Lalu mengapa dia sakit dibiarkan?

ajjushi itu melanjutkannya lagi "Namun di tengah perjalanan, pesawat yang membawa appanya Sehun mengalami kecelakaan. Semua orang yang berada di pesawat itu tewas. Termasuk appanya Sehun. Ummanya Sehun mengalami trauma berat karena kematian semenya. Akhirnya dia menjadi gila dan semenjak itulah umma Sehun menghilang dan membawa semua warisan peninggalan Appa Sehun."

Kasihan Sehun. Hiks, Hiks, Ini terlalu berat baginya.

"Ajjushi sendiri, adalah kakek angkat Sehun. Dulu memang ajjushi dan Sehun serumah dan menjalani hari bersama-sama. Namun, tiba-tiba sikap Sehun berubah. Ia suka menyendiri dirumah pohonnya. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan ajjushi, dia hanya sesekali pergi kerumah ajjushi untuk makan. Ajjushi selalu memperhatikan Sehun. Semakin hari, ajjushi lihat kesehatan Sehun makin menurun." Ajjushi itu menarik nafas sejenak.

Ajjushi ini kakek angkatnya Sehun. OMO. Sehunnie..

"Suatu hari, ajjushi memaksa Sehun untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya dan ternyata Sehun terkena penyakit kanker hati. Semenjak itu Sehun menjadi lebih pemurung. Dia tidak mau sama sekali aku menemuinya" Ajjushi itu lalu menatapku dalam.

Sehunnie, Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kalau kau kanker hati? Jeongmal. Pasti aku akan menjagamu 24 jam. Hiks.. Hunnie.

"Hingga suatu hari, dia menemukan taman yang tak jauh dari sini. Sehun sering pergi kesana. Ajjushi sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Sehun. Dan tak lama setelah itu, kamu datang Luhan. Semenjak itulah Sehun menjadi lebih ceria. Dia mau bertemu denganku. Ajjushi merasa sangat lega akan kehadiranmu, Luhan. Gamsahabnida Luhan" Ajjushi itu tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Dan suatu hari, ajjushi kemudian mengajak Sehun untuk mengecek kesehatannya dan ternyata dokter bilang umur Sehun tidak lama lagi. Sehun sangat sedih, ajjushi berusaha menenangkannya. Dan Sehun bilang, dia tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada mu. Dia akan berusaha tetap tersenyum dihadapanmu, Luhan" Jelas Kim ajjushi panjang lebar.

Aku menjatuhkan air mataku saat mendengar semuanya dari Kim ajjushi.

Kasihan Sehun, hidupnya sangat menderita. Oh tuhan, Kenapa ini semua tidak terjadi pada aku saja? Sehun terlalu baik untuk kau beri cobaan. Senyumnya yang tulus, Iris matanya yang coklat, Gambarnya yang indah, Badannya yang tinggi, parasnya yang tampan. Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi, semua hanya tinggal kenangan.

Aku sekarang berada dikamarku yang berada dilantai dua. sambil menghadap ke jendela, Aku memandangi bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Aku yakin Sehun sedang bahagia disana. Tapi aku sangat- sangat merindukannya.

Hiks, Hiks... Sehun bolehkah aku menyusulmu?

Kau tau Sehun-ah? Kau pabbo. Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini semua dariku?  
Tak apa aku menjadi kekasihmu untuk selamanya. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku kira kau cuma terkena penyakit biasa. Ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak ada disaat kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu.

Hiks, Hiks, Hiks, Hiks. Kau sedang apa Sehun-ah? Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah. Jeongmal sarangahe. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak mau ada yang menggantikanmu dihatiku.

Kau tau? Aku bingung dengan boneka beruang yang akan kuberikan padamu. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya setiap hari. Mengenang semua tawamu, Suaramu yand cadel S itu. Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu.

Hunnie, Apakah hunnie membenci hyung? Hyung tidak bisa hadir disisimu saat kau pergi? Apakah hyung masih yang nomer satu dihatimu?

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss. Hyung tidak boleh menangiskan Sehun? Baiklah. Hyung tidak akan menangis lagi. Asal kau tenang disana. Aku mencintaimu.

Lalu aku menarik selimutku dan menutupi badanku. Kubiarkan jendela terbuka. Agar aku bisa merasakan dinginnya malam.

Tiba-tiba Aku merasakan sosok Sehun berada disampingku dan mengelus kepalaku pelan. Yang kurasakan tangannya sangat dingin.

_Hyung, Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku baik-baik thaja, aku bahagia. _

_Hyung, Aku benci hyung. Benci karena hyung thekarang thulit terthenyum. Benci hunnie itu hyung artinya hunnie bener-bener cinta sama hyung._

_Hyung, Jujur aku thangat menyukai boneka beruang yang kau mau berikan padaku. Hyung thimpan thaja boneka itu. thethungguhnya aku thothok yang ada didalam boneka itu. Kalau hyung rindu padaku, hyung bitha bicara pada boneka itu._

_Hyung, Aku memang pabbo. Maafkan aku, aku tidak memberitahumu tentangku. Aku takut itu akan menjadi beban pikiranmu hyung._

_Hyung, Kau harus mencari penggantiku. Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin melihat thenyummu itu hyung. Kau tau? Aku thedih tidak bitha melihat thenyummu lagi dithaat kematianku. Aku tidak mau hyung menyusulku. Aku ingin hyung bahagia. _

_Hyung, Aku pegang janjimu kalau kau tidak akan menangith lagi. _

_Hyung, Nado tharanghae. Jaga kethehatanmu hyung. Aku haruth pergi, aku hanya di perbolehkan thebentar untuk menemuimu hyung. thulit bagiku untuk minta izin menemuimu hyung._

_Hyung, tharanghae! Hyung selalu menjadi yang nomer thatu dihatiku._

Semilir angin menyentuh leherku. Dan aku tersenyum. Aku tidak tau apakah itu mimpi atau bukan. Tapi yang terpenting aku semalam dapat mendengar suara Sehun dan merasakan sentuhannya.

Flasback Off~

Semenjak kejadian ini. aku lebih sering mengunjungi rumah Kim ajjushi dan membersihkan rumah pohon Sehun dan sesekali duduk disana sambil menatap langit. Berharap Sehun senang terhadap apa yang kuperbuat. Aku juga sering datang ke tempat pemakaman Sehun. Aku Berjanji pada Sehun. Aku tidak boleh berputus asa terhadap cobaan, dan selalu tersenyum seperti Sehun.

Aku memandangi boneka beruang dan bermonolog.  
"Gumawo Sehun, sekarang yang tersisa hanya kenangan-kenangan indah dan surat kuning dengan gambar boneka beruang pemberianmu dan rumah pohonmu. Aku Berjanji akan menjaga semua kenangan darimu Sehun. Dan kau tau Sehun? Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai seseorang dikelasku. Dia adalah Kai. Dan sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku. Aku ingin menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi Sehun, Kau tetaplah menjadi yang nomer satu dihatiku, Aku janji. Sandinglah aku menjadi kekasihmu saat aku di surga nanti~"

Gimana reader? Berkesan gak sih?

Ini yang dapat Luhan ceritakan dari pengalaman Luhan. Authornya mana sih? **|HHmm.. Chie yang nyariin author #Plak**

Dan Luhan harap kalian mereviewnya ya.

Annyeong.

Dan dengan ini Luhan putuskan

THE END

**This the first one shout author and HunHan real fanfiction.**

**Sujud Syukur.**

_Naega wolf.. Ahu~~ Ah saranghaeyo. Nan Neukdeko Nyeon minyeo._

Author berubah jadi wolf cantik.. Omo. Dilempar readers and member EXO

Udah jamannya growl kali thor -_-

Aduh.. Author ketiduran readers habis dipijetin sama ummanya D.O. Tuh orang author yang punya fanficnya. Dia yang the end nin -_-.

Ok deh , gwencana-eo

Seperti yang Luhan bilang **Di review ya**

Gumawo yang udah ngereview. Moga nikah sama biasnya masing-masing . amin~

Gumawo juga buat yang sekedar

Mau lebaran ya? Ok, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

RnR


End file.
